please forgive me
by munkfeavor76
Summary: After a death in the family, Alvin has to deal with a new situation in his life one that may have dire consequences.


"I will b there n a min"

"Meet me in the parking lot"

"OK"

Eleanor put her cell back in her gym bag, then in her locker and closed the door.

one hour later...

"whoo hoo this party is awesome Alvin" Ryan said.

"thanks Rye dog"

"ok how many have you had?" Simon asked.

"two why?" Ryan said in a annoyed voice.

"give my your keys" Simon asked.

'party pooper" Ryan replied.

"hey" Simon is just looking out for all of us. Theodore yelled at the slightly buzzed guy.

Alvin nodded in agreement and held his hand out for Ryan's keys.

"Dave would be proud of you Alvin.' Theodore said

Alvin began to tear up. "Yeah" then ran to his room.

Whats with Alvin" Ryan said.

"he never told you?" Simon stated.

"no" "what's wrong with him?"

Brittany walked in hearing Ryan's response.

Jeanette and Eleanor was behind her.

'wrong with who?"

Theodore started to tear up as well as did Simon"

"Alvin went to his room, I think I will go join him," "yeah me to"

Simon and Theodore ran off to Alvin's room.

leaving the girls to deal with the situation.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

"I handed my keys to Alvin because Simon forced me to hand my keys over all because I had two beers" He said in annoyance.

Brittany's anger quickly came to a boil.

"LISTEN RYAN!"

Brittany started to poke Ryan's chest as she spoke.

her sisters back her up very quickly.

Alvin is up set because Dave was killed in a drunk driving accident the other driver only had two beers"

Ryan lowered his gaze to the floor.

"oh but I am not drunk"

"no you're an drunk ass" Brittany replied.

Jeanette jumped in. "you still don't get it do you.

Alvin and Dave was fighting right before Dave's accident. he never got the chance to tell Dave he was sorry and that he loved him.

Then Eleanor stepped in to the conversation.

for as much as Dave and Alvin fought they still loved each other.

Eleanor started to cry. knowing that Alvin Simon and Theodore were still hurting .

Eleanor and Jeanette went up stairs as Brittany stayed down stairs to keep the party under control as much as she could.

mean while in Alvin room... which use to be Dave's room.

Eleanor walked in, Dave's room had not change much. Alvin was laying in his bed crying...

"its just not fare" Alvin said sobbing. "I just don't know if-"

Theodore and Simon sat on the bead quietly crying patting Alvin on the back trying to console their brother.

"H-How will I ever go on!" Alvin cried he was at the point of choking on his own tears.

Ellie walked over "Alvin calm down will you please, come on try for me, for Brittany please"

"but I ha- its my fault ah ah ah ah " "if I had only not made him up set he might have seen the other person"

Alvin its no one persons fault but the drunk drivers. Jeanette said. you are doing every thing you can to make sure every one is safe at this party.

Alvin started to calm down. "your right I am , and if they don't want to listen then I will call the cops on them!"

his brother and the girls were stunned but pleased to hear his plan of attack on how he was going to deal with people like that.

As the night went on the boys and the girls went around and collected all of everyone keys including Ellie keys.

finally at one am everyone was had passed out. around two am Alvin and Brittany were asleep in Alvin's room Theo and Ellie were in Theo's room and Simon and Jeanette were in Simons room all were asleep.

About two hours later Ryan got up to use the bathroom and on the way noticed Alvin's room was open a crack, so he sneaked in while Alvin and Brittany were asleep. Ryan started to search the room making a little noise as possible. he ended up knocking a couple of books off of Dave's old shelf. Brittany stirred a little but quickly went back to sleep. Ryan had done it he had found his keys and headed for the door.

The next morning everyone awoke to find Ryan was gone Alvin started to freak out. he ran for his phone.

"Call me as soon as you get this message " and the text was sent.

thankfully Ryan was home when he revived the text.

Meanwhile the girls decided to help clean up the mess.

As every one was leaving and the girls stayed behind Alvin got a call.

"yeah."

"so you made it home?"

"you should have stayed"

"I don't care that you wanted to sleep in your own bed, you could have been killed!"

"dam right I was right, I will talk to ya later bye Ryan"

Alvin hung up his phone.

Brittany walked up and hugged him. he held on tight to her .

"Promise me!"

"I promise Alvin, you know I love you too much to drink and drive"

"Alvin quickly gave Brittany a deep passionate kiss, I love you so much"

Brittany giggled and replied "so do I"

"you mean you love you so much" he laughed.

Brittany replied "yeah' she said as she rolled her eyes.

"come on Alvin you lets not kid our selves we both know we love each other."

"yeah" he said.

"I have loved you from the first moment I seen you" "bush-e-tail" she giggled.

Alvin smiled. He seemed still a little down but not as much as earlier. he started to cheer up . then it happened in front of her sister and his brother it happened. it was such a sight to see what happened next made everyone hearts soar. She kissed him full on, no holds barred kissed him on the lips, very deeply and passionately. It was such a shock to everyone that they starred with their mouths a gaped. it was more than Alvin could stand.

"its about time" Simon stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck.

"yeah well ha ha ha" Alvin chuckled.

Theodore's stomach started to rumble.

Eleanor looked over "Does any one want breakfast?"

"Yeah I do!" Theodore exclaimed.

"What are you thinking of making" Alvin asked.

"Cheese omelets, with spinach, tomato, green peppers. with either coffee, juices three kind tomato, orange, or grapefruit."

"sounds great" Jeanette said. Simon nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of chatting everyone went down stairs.

"Seriously Eleanor you should open your won restaurant."

"that would be great Alvin but I don't think the health department would approve of a chipmunk run restaurant."

"Well they might " Theodore said enthusiastically.

Simon and Jeanette was whispering to each other while everyone is eating.

Brittany could not stand it. "What are you two book worms talking about?"

"well " Jeanette said.

"we were just thinking about Eleanor's idea " Simon said.

"And we think its possible" Jeanette said.

Ellie would be the owner/ chief."

"Theodore could be the short order cook."

"Alvin would be the manger/ materdee."

"Jeanette would the accountant/waitress."

"and I could be the maintenance repair/dishwasher"

"we could hire some culinary arts students form Theodore's school. Eleanor said excitedly sch

Everyone got excited. Eleanor and Theodore were cleaning up the dishes while everyone else was talking.

After breakfast Alvin and Simon decided to go the bank and talk to the layers to get everything started.

The weeks went by and everything was coming together. The girls found the building , the boys got the equipment .

"what should we name the place?" everyone sat around the table at the front of the dinner .Alvin walked over to the juke box, which was next to the stage .

Alvin punch I a random set of letters and numbers. The music began to play.

"Christmas , Christmas its that time of year, time for joy, time for cheer...

Alvin walked over to the table and sat back down. everyone sat there for a moment listening to the music.

"Dave" Alvin said in a quiet voice.

"what " some one said.

"Dave's place"

Everyone went quiet. No one had to say a word I just sounded right. the meeting was over, Simon and Jeanette went their way home, Alvin and Theo were going over to Theo and Ellie house to get the check lists. Brittany and Ellie were on their way to the mall to get some uniforms.

Brittany's phone buzzed.

"just get our signatures colors with our logo: Alvin texted.

Brittany responded by saying "okay"

Brittany reached over and turned on the radio.

A song started to play on the radio.

Ellie pov:

I was sitting in the passenger sitting playing with my phone checking the twitter up dates.

Twitter: Alvin Seville and Eleanor Miller is sleeping with each other."

"What!" I don't think so!" Ellie huffed.

I decided to turn on the camera and ignore the twitter up dates.

Then I thought to my self as I heard the radio playing. This is such a sad song.

"Whats wrong Ellie?" I heard my sister ask.

"some jerk is spreading rumors that me and Alvin are sleeping together"

"What!" she replied

As I turned on my camera . it seemed to me and my sister also as if time it self had slowed down.

Brittany had looked down because she heard her phone go off.

me and Brittany both could hear the sound of the trucks horn and tires skidding across the pavement..

We could also hear the crunching of metal the sound of breaking glass. I could hear Brittany screaming "aahh ahh ah h"

I think my camera on my phone went off as the truck impacted it was hard to tell because all of the comotion. Then my phone flew out of my hand. "Brit-"

Brittany' pov;

Time slowed down...

I had turned the radio on a few minutes earlier.

My phone went off. I looked down . I could hear the sound of sequealing tires as I looked over at Ellie playing with her phone. The next thing that happened I felt the impact of something hitting us. I heard Ellie scream.

at some point I hit my head on the side of door and then the sound of breaking glass . then everything started to black in and out. I could hear my sister scream for me but I could not talk, could not move felt something wet on my face.

Jeanette and Simon got home Simon turned on the TV .

IN latest news a SUV was hit on the 405 a few minutes ago the two women are currently in critical condition. it is still unclear weather the driver is going to make it. Simon quickly turned off the TV.

"I got to go honey, the hospital just buzzed me"

Simon huffed in disappointment "okay"

Alvin and Theodore ran for the car. They were going to meet the girls at the mall. They were going to surprise them.

"I am going to buy Ellie a nice ring, I think its time for me to pop the question:"

"I think there is no way she can refuse you little brother."

Ellie lay on the stretcher she could hear the men talking while loading her in the ambulance.

"if she makes it will be a miracle" one of the men reached over her and put an iv in "this is for the pain"

two second later she was out.

Jeanette arrived at the nurses station. "we have two in coming female, level 3 trauma, code red.

"blood type 0 positive"

"0 positive" she repeated.

"yeah" the nurse said "what"

"I am o positive" "that's rare is it?"

"yes" the other nurse replied.

Jeanette was quite shocked when she pulled back the curtain to see her sisters. she instantly broke down in to tears.

"what happened" she said. the other nurse replied "car accident she had her cell phone still in her hand"

"we can only assume she was answering a call or texting"

"Mrs miller we need you in room 3"

"I - I can't"

The nurse huffed "What's the problem"

"These are my sister's!"

"well then you are hereby currently removed from duty "

Alvin and Theodore were stuck in traffic when they got the phone call from Simon. Alvin pulled over to the side of the road got out of the car fell to the ground balling.

Theodore got out of the car ,walked around to Alvin. "Alvin get up" Alvin unable to move Theodore some how found the strength to pick his brother up and placed him in the passenger seat. then Theodore drove them to the hospital.

"I cant do it any more Theo, if she dies-"

Theodore stopped the car mostly because he had to the traffic was still heavy , but was starting to thin out.

"Alvin don't you think I understand how you feel I just cant afford to get very up set right now" he replied agitated tone.

"Alvin sitting there sniffling "you have been around Simon too much."

They did not say another word until they got to the hospital.

everyone finialy arrived at the hospital. Hours had gone by still no word. Alvin started to get angry , Simon and Theodore had to calm him down several times.

The doctor finally walked in along with Jeanette.

"Hi guys"she said.

"what's going on" Simon asked.

Jeanette ran to Simon and started to cry,balling her eye out, she had been holding it in for hours.

"Simon I am so scared, what will I do"

Alvin stood there thinking he would loose some one that he loves but she would loose her sisters.

Alvin walked over and placed his hand on her arm, she looked at him, and then rushed a hug to him, the two stood there for a while. she did the same with Theodore.

After a few minutes of hugging and crying the doctor finally spoke.

"they are in stable condition for now but we will have to keep them over night.

Alvin Simon Theodore and Jeanette sat all night they each took turns talking about their plans for the restaurant and their lives. old memories came back of the past , from the pranks that Alvin pulled to their adventure around the world.

"Alvin told Theo that the bogyman did not exist." Simon said.

"Yeah back then I was still afraid of the dark. Theodore said laughing.

"what do you mean, you are still afraid of the dark"

"only if there is a storm' he said. all four started to laugh

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette. come with me." The nurse stated.

It had been all night. The doctor would not allow them to be seen until they were ready. The nurse bulled back the curtain to see a very battered and bruise Brittany and a very concerned Eleanor.

Theodore ran over to Ellie in an instant while Alvin and Jeanette walked over to Brittany.

Brittany had the slandered medical equipment hooked up to her. Brittany was still asleep. Ellie pulled out her cell phone. "no calls" the nurse said.

"I am not" Ellie replayed. Alvin and Jeanette walked over to Ellie to see what she had to show them. She opened her cell phone the background. The background was of a smiling Brittany looking at her phone right as the truck hit.

"when she gets out of this I am taking her cell phone away or buying her a car that's has a phone service built in it."

"Alvin you cant do that " Simon said.

"oh yes he can" a raspy voice came from behind.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin could not contain him self"

"oh I love you so much you cant leave me I would die if you did." he said.

"Simon get me some succors please"

Simon did as Alvin asked. Alvin reached up and cut the string off of is favorite hoodie, wrapped it around Brittany finger and tied it.

"whats this?" Brittany asked wanting to laugh.

"its your temporary wedding ring, I wanted to surprise you and buy you one but this will have to do"

Brittany started to cry "yes" she replied.

week later she had left the hospital with a scar over her left eyebrow. days later she decided to have a press conference. A reporter asked "why did you not cover up that scar?"

she simply stated "to remind me of the danger of texting and driving." the other reason that we have brought you here is to announce a few things "

"one we are opening a restaurant and is named in loving memory of David Seville,it called Dave's place." "If you don't remember David was killed in a drunk driving accident. The dangers of drinking and driving and texting and driving are very real, I am living proof of that. We need to teach hour kids that drinking and driving and texting and driving are a bad way of handling things behind the wheel."

"oh and finally the other big announcements" "on September 28 of this year me and my sister will be getting married." "in conclusion, I am lucky to be alive, alive to enjoy my life and my family.

Sense then Brittany never drank or texted and drove again.

to learn more about texting and driving follow this link:

/

to learn about drinking and driving follow this link:

.

thank you for reading my story and please review.


End file.
